Project: Red Butterfly
by Asher Grey
Summary: The Blue Butterfly to guide the Human soul. But with the arrival of a weird Red Butterfly the one that supposedly destroys the human soul. With the appearance of such a creature the persona universe may need your help. SYOC


The blue butterfly is supposed to guide the human soul on some spiritual transition at least that's what my teachers say about symbolism. Apparently it's supposed to be some mystical other-worldly being by the name of philemon that's supposed to start some sort of mystical journey for you. I've heard stories about this kid that used to go to the same high school as me apparently at the beginning of his year at Gekkoukan he saw a blue butterfly flutter pass. How do I know this I'll tell you later but back to my point. I went and looked up this kid and found out that he died after being in a coma, which scared me because even though I didn't want a journey, I got one because not only did I meet this blue butterfly I had this weird conversation with him.

The blue butterfly to guide the human soul, Red butterfly to destroy the human soul. At first I didn't notice it at first but unlike the blue butterfly it doesn't appear out of nowhere and disappear with the wind, No it's like a pandemic at first it just appears slowly like a creeping infection but then it spreads like wildfire until all you can see are god damn red butterflies. Especially when I'm so close to finding him and getting my revenge on him. I should start from the beginning my name's Akira Tsukiko and this my journey and obsession.

* * *

This is my Intro to my story which happens to be an SYOC ^-^ . I want this SYOC to be more the just another "Story" I want this to be more like an experience much like ProjectShadowStory. What I mean by this I'm first going to have to explain why I've started this. I'm sick and tired of OC stories where they replace either Minato or Yu with their own protagonist which also happens to be stronger and 2D T_T . Not to say all of them are bad and just like that. What I want is a more balanced story where strength comes at a cost character wise, a universe where we can have everyone's persona users co-existing and interacting together. I want a universe where not just one author contributes, where it's not just one person's Ideas. I want us to create our own universe, our own persona 5 or whatever we shall call it. Considering Persona 5 Might be announced on the twenty-fourth of November at eight o'clock in japan. That's right folks you heard here first. Anyway back on topic. With this it doesn't mean that everyone will get to be wildcard and even you do get to be wildcard it will come as a cost to you personally also your will be fairly diminished compared to Yu and Minato considering I want to have three OC wild cards. I'll explain more about being a wild card and the cost to you personally after I explain the Arcs for _this_ story.

**Arc 1: Páthos- Arc 2:Scientiae Umbra-Arc 3:?**

** (Short ARC) (Med to Long ARC)**

Arc one explores the themes that are going to be set throughout this story. Mainly the Red butterfly and Weaknesses of Humanity such as obsession and other vices to make a dark story much like Persona 3 minus. Arc two is about generally dealing with these thing with the usually persona and shadow problems the generally happen in anything persona. Arc three is a mystery that I have only told one person about but it has been inspired by another fanfiction that wasn't that bad for inserting a character into persona four, mainly after the plot of persona four and arena? I think. The titles for the Arcs themselves are meant to be vague in themselves.

In order to be a wild card one must enter a contract. In a less vague way you have to talk to me about creating a "contract" where you become an "Attendant" for me. What I mean is that you have to create a SYOC for either Inaba(Japanese Personas) or Kyoto (Egyptian Personas) where your character is their leader. I'll explain everything when/if you decide to contact me for the role as a wild card. Also please don't do an SYOC for the role Wild card then tell me. Also people that get into one SYOC can't get into another, but there may be exceptions.

**Step one: Talk to me so we can make something awesome.-~-~-~-~Step Two: Show me a preview~-~-~-~-Step three: WIN **

One last thing before the OC form there are set out extras for certain OC's that fill out certain criteria that may make your OC cooler. Such as bonus power or cool items and the like. By the way I kind of edited Rienfleche's who happens to be looking for social links for devil and tower from what I can remember.

Also some OCs may not appear until the second or even third ARC nothing personal just pure plot. Also if there is a no other wild cards I shall accept nearly every OC for that last ARC but only when I'm up to it.

* * *

Name:

Year at Gekkoukan :

Gender:

Arcana :

Vice/Obsession: (If you lack Ideas google list of vices)

Initial Persona: (Has to be Greek if your person's from Iwatodai)

Initial Resistances (one resistance, one weakness):

Evolved Persona:

Evolved Resistances (either one null/one weakness, or two resistances/one weakness):

Weapon:

Physical Appearance: (I Also accept pictures with descriptions if you link for both clothing and appearance)

Clothing (split between summer and fall/winter, unless otherwise indicated):

Uniform:

Personality (include likes, dislikes, fears, and whatnot in here):

Backstory (keep it brief, please):

Any Romantic Interest? (If you want a romantic interest I'll message you about it)

Username and user ID:(for record keeping of who have been accepted)

Willing to die in-story? (for plot purposes, not just because people hate your character or something like that):

Other:

Also please message them to me instead of reviewing them because it gives me false hope that I got a proper review. However if it is a question you can review.

* * *

**Accepted Members so far.**

_**Akira Tsukiko - Male - Asher Grey 4703641**_

_**Denzo Takeshi - Male - Protogonus 4816414**_

_**Takeo Uesugi - Male - H4KMASTER 5209935**_

* * *

**I hope to see most of the community taking in part in this hopefully :3**

**Also I will update with the special criteria should no one get any of them. And please forgive any mistakes I write this staying up to 6am in the morning.**

**Good luck in your future writing endeavors and I hope you guys take your time to fully realize your ideas. **


End file.
